The Snow Guardian
by Sawada Tsunayuki
Summary: Tsuna and the others are at school when the new girl comes. She is able to defeat Hibari and she is the Vongola Snow Guradian. Who is she related to and why does she know Dino, Reborn and the Varia? 18xoc
1. Who?

I'm not very descriptive so please bear with me. Varia Arc

Tsuna's POV

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, wakeup," the familiar voice of Reborn said. I was too tired to get up after all the playing Lambo made me do yesterday. He made me play hide-and-seek all night then forced me to out at night and buy him some candy. So I didn't move, then the famous Leon-hammer of reborn came smashing onto my head.

"Owww Reborn," I said, more like yelled, to him. "Why didn't you wake me up in a more civilized way?" I asked still clutching onto my head.

"I did. You might want to get to school or Hibari is going to bite you to death." Reborn said to me. I looked over at the clock. Oh my gosh, he was right. Quickly, I put on my uniform because I knew that waiting for me downstairs was Gokudera and Yamamoto. I got my bag and then hurried down the stairs. But, being me, I fell down and hit my stairs.

A "Juudaime!" from Gokudera and a "Tsuna!" from Yamamoto was what I heard. I clutched my head for the second time today. I told them that I was okay got some breakfast from mama and then we were on our way to school.

"I heard that we were getting a new student today," Yamamoto said. _Oh yeah, _I thought, _sensei might have said something like that. __I wonder who it is. I hope it's a normal person this time. Not some weird __person in the Mafia._My mind started to wander and then I heard Gokudera call for me.

"Yes," I said to him when I was out of my daze. He pointed to the school and I was surprised that I was early for once. I guess this was Reborn's doing. I mentally sighed.

We got to class and I went to my desk, Gokudera followed me while Yamamoto was surrounded by girls and I was really curious to see who the new student was. The bell rang and everyone when to their seat. Sensei came in and said that we had a new student. "You may come in," he said to the person outside signaling them.

She came in and I thought my eyes were deceiving me. She had the Black hair like Ojii-Chan and Purple eyes like Obaa-Chan. She didn't look anything like me which was why no one would ever know that we were twins. It was my sister Yuki, I missed her so much after she went to study in America at Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women(sorry just had to put that. You should read the series by Ally Carter). No one knew her because she was homeschooled because dad always took her to work with him. I was always jealous of that.

"Hello," Yuki said. There were murmurs of "she pretty" and "I wonder if she has a boyfriend". She smiled at me. No way is anyone going to touch my little sister. No way on heaven and earth. She continued, "My name is Sawada Tsunayuki."

Yuki's POV

I was extremely nervous. What is Nii-Chan didn't remember me. What will I do? I fidgeted in my uniform. I wore the boy version because you will never see me in a skirt unless I am in Gallagher or on a mission. Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women is a school for spies. The cover is a school for rich kids according to the people in Roseville. I went there because I got a scholarship because I had really good test scores way above average. Also I was able to graduate early because I already knew most of the things that I needed to learn courtesy of dad.

Dad brought me to work when I was younger and I met the Varia, who are very nice to me, Nono and Dino. Belphegor is my favorite Varia member. He taught me how to throw knives and helped me with target practice. Squalo taught me how to use a sword even though he hit me countless of times. Xanxus treats me like his little sister even though he and Tsuna are going to compete for the Sky Ring of Vongola. Lussuria is like my mom. I mean he tries to dress me up in these clothes that I hate like dresses and skirts which ended up in me burning them. Dino is my best friend. I was always with him and helped him when he started training with Reborn. Which reminds me, isn't Reborn supposed to be training Tsuna now.

Sensei called me in. I heard a lot of "she's pretty" and "does she have a boyfriends". I smiled, which made some boys blush. I saw my brother and smiled at him. "Hello, my name is Sawada Tsunayuki," I said.

"Sawada, as in Sawada Tsunayoshi?" I heard. "Dame-Tsuna has a sister?" was another thing I heard. I was getting mad. No one and I mean no one insults Tsuna. But I was controlled my emotions and continued, "I am Tsuna's twin sister. I hope we become good friends and please take care of me," I bowed and sensei told me to sit next to Tsuna. I gave him a high-five and sat in my chair. I hope this is going to be a good day. Little did I know that I was going to meet the Demon of Namimori so early.


	2. The Demon of Namimori

Yuki's POV

Time flew by in class. Mostly because I didn't pay attention and I slept through Science and History. But now it was time for math. I knew because I heard sensei say it. His loud voice woke me up. But I quickly went back to sleep after.

"Sawada Tsunayuki," I heard him say. I also heard giggling. "Just because it's your first day doesn't mean you can slack off and sleep." He scolded me like I was some child. I mean I hate how teenagers are treated like kids but are expected to act like adults. "Please answer this question," he said pointing the board. I think he expected me not to be able to answer it because I know what Tsuna's grades are. He and everyone else expected me to be like Tsuna.

I glanced at it for two seconds. The problem was really simple because it was basic algebra. I answered to him "x = -45/69". Everyone gasped and there were rumors and gossip going around the class already. "She's so smart" that was the boys. The girls now that's a totally different story. I heard from some of the girls "Is she really that much of a show-off?" But I didn't pay attention to them. Seriously, is that all they can do? I don't really like to be the center of attention and because I was also really mad that some were already judging me I started fiddling with my black hair.

Which reminds me, I have black hair like my Ojii-Chan (grandfather) on my mother's side (mama got her mom's brown hair) and purple eyes like my Obaa-Chan (grandmother) on my father's side. But dad got the brown eyes of his mom and blonde hair of his dad. So I look like the black sheep of the family. But Tsuna and I have the same shaped eyes. I always feel weird being next to my family because I look nothing like them. I mean people mistake me for otou-sans niece instead of their daughter when I go to the Vongola headquarters. But, oh well I was born weird and I'm proud.

After this, we have lunch. Thank goodness because I am getting really tired and Dino said that he'd come over. And he knows Nii-Chan but he said that he couldn't stay long because he's training someone for the ring battles (I know that they didn't go to school for the battles and training but this will be the only day that they go to school and after it's going to be time for training. I needed some way to introduce Yuki while they had the Vongola half rings on. Also Tsuna already knows that Iemitsu is in CEDEF when the Varia comes to confront Tsuna). The bell rang for lunch and we all left the class. Tsuna suggested that we go upstairs to the roof to eat. We started walking.

"Hi," the tan boy with black hair said. He had a smile on his face and I felt myself blushing, Tsuna seemed to notice this and started glaring a little at the boy. "My name is Yamamoto Takeshi. Pleased to meet you," he said to me. Tsuna's gaze softened as he saw that Yamamoto was not trying to flirt with me.

"Hey! Don't get too friendly with the tenth's sister, baseball nut!" the silver-haired boy said to Yamamoto. I was confused Tenth? Oh, it made sense. Instead of calling him Tsuna he called him Tenth because of Vongola. He then turned to me and said "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet Juudaime's sister. I am Gokudera Hayato, the tenth's right arm man," Tsuna started telling Gokudera to stop because he thought that I had no idea about the mafia.

"Umm, Gokudera, I don't mean to be rude but, he has a name you know. It's Tsuna," I really did like messing with Nii-Chan. His reactions were always funny. He started to blush and stutter. Then again, Dino always said that my reactions were like Tsuna's.

I chuckled "But, It's nice to meet you, Yamamoto, Gokudera" Tsuna walked next to me and told me not to worry about the whole name thing. We made our way up to roof and took out our bents. We started to eat when Gokudera asked a question "Tenth, why didn't you tell us about Yuki before?" It suddenly got tense.

We didn't really like talking about this matter because the real reason why no one was allowed to know me and I was home schooled is because I was targeted (all Tsuna knew was that someone was targeting me), when I was 7 by the Estraneo Family who still had some people working for them. I was wanted because they saw that I can produce a very rare flame and all the other seven flames too. It took the Vongola a while to find them because they were really good at hiding. They finally found them two years ago when I was 13. I was always brought to the Chiavorone mansion or the Vongola mansion because I had to be safe.

That's when we heard someone waking up. Tsuna looked scared. Uh-oh. A deathly voice said "Who is disturbing my sleep?" a boy with black raven hair and an armband around his jacket that said Discipline on it.

Tsuna started screaming "Gomenasai Hibari-senpai, "he repeated while bowing. Yamamoto was just laughing and Gokudera was yelling at him to stop scaring Tsuna taking out dynamite from wherever. That's when it hit me. This was Gokudera Smoking Bomb Hayato.

I just looked at the boy with a confused face and said "who are you?"

He smirked at me and I swear I saw bloodlust in his eyes. He demanded "Name," how rude. He could just say my name is whatever and he doesn't need to be so rude. I mean I asked first. I shook my head side to side which seemed to anger him. He took his tonfas out. I was really happy that I already knew how to fight. And I also had a knife in my boots and a rod in my pocket that looked like a pen (remind you of anything?). I was also happy that I knew how to use and how to evade tonfas.

I said to him "Tell me your name first." This made him angry. How does this make a person angry! I just want to know what his name is. Gosh, over dramatic much? He swung his tonfas at my head and I back flipped backwards.

"Wao," he said. He ran at me again, aiming for my stomach. I sidestepped and kicked him. He stopped and ran at me again with more determination and started attacking wildly but with enough precision and strength to almost get me. I was having fun being able to fight in a real fight again. I looked over and saw Tsuna and the others staring at me wide-eyed as they saw me block every single one of this boys attack. This makes me think that this boy is supposed to be really strong. I was tired of playing so I suddenly stopped and let him hit me. Tsuna screamed my name and was panicking. I fell against the ground and the unknown boy came and stood over me.

"Name," he demanded once more. I stayed quiet. He closed his eyes for a moment and that was all I needed. My foot came in contact win his stomach (or whatever because some people like my friend, whose reading his right now while I'm writing, thinks weird). This sent him flying back a little enough to catch him off guard. I quickly stood and I took that time he was surprised to grab his jacket and using his weight against him I flipped him over, straddling his back and he was face down on the ground. He looked mad. Really mad.

"I just wanted to know what your name was. You tell me yours I'll tell you mine. Fair enough, right?" I said to him.

"Hn. Hibari Kyoya," he said in his deadly voice.

"Now was that hard?" I asked him. He just glared at me. I just smiled and said "My name is Sawada Tsunayuki."

He looked confused. "Sawada as in Tsunayoshi?" he said to me. I nodded and told him we were twins.

Hibari POV

Sawada, huh? I'll have to check on her. But she is strong. She was strong enough to beat me. And she let herself get hit. She is definitely not an herbivore by not strong enough to be a carnivore.

I was about to ask her to get off of me when the baby came. The omnivore, that's what I'll call her, stood up and went to hug him. I felt a feeling in me that I never felt before. What was this herbivorous feeling? But I pushed it away and she said.

"Reborn, I missed you. It's been so long. How are you? Where is Nii-Chan?" I was confused wasn't Sawada Tsunayoshi her only brother?

"Hiee! Yuki, you know Reborn?" he said in his annoying voice. She nodded.

"I met him when dad took me to work with him. Wasn't exactly fun..." she trailed of. When she came back to earth she said "I know about the Mafioso, Tsuna. No need to worry about Me."

"You have another brother?" Gokudera asked most likely remembering what she said about another Nii-chan. She giggled which made Gokudera blush.

"No silly, I'm talking about my figurative brother." she said laughing. "My other overprotective brothers. I have two other figurative brothers and Tsuna." she smiled nostalgically.

"Who are they?" Tsuna asked. She pointed to the door.

"The first figurative brother is here." she said smiling.


	3. Where have you been?

Sorry I haven't updated. School is hectic and I have so much homework in seminar.

If you're wondering why I gave Yuki a whole different look is because she needs to look like Primo's Snow Guardian. BTW she doesn't know she's a guardian yet. But she knows that they are training for the battles.

Hibari's POV  
This omnivore, Sawada Tsunayuki, is a very interesting girl. She evaded all my attacks and she was able to beat me in a match. I took a good look at her while she was straddling me. She had black hair which was weird because Tsunayoshi has brown hair. And her eyes are purple while Tsunayoshi's is brown. I was confused but I can look at her student record later. I didn't know it yet or I didn't register the thought. But I thought she was very pretty.

"The first figurative brother is here," she said smiling. There at the door was the blonde-haired idiot of a teacher. He was here to help me train for the ring battles. If I was going to do them. The Omnivore ran to him and hugged him. I felt that feeling in my chest again.

I was confused. What was this feeling? It felt like something was breaking inside of me. I tried pushing it away. But it kept coming back as I was watching her hug Dino Cavallone. When she stopped hugging him, I was a little relieved. A little too much. What was this?

Yuki's POV

I ran up to Dino and hugged the life out of him. I haven't seen him in a couple months and it's not normal for me to not see him for a long amount of time as I usually go see him every month.

I let go if him and said " How are you? Are you okay? What's happening? How are Romario and the others?" I was really excited to see him and Reborn. It's like we were altogether again but hopefully without the torture.

"Maa, Maa. I'm fine and everyone else is too. And nothing's happening," he said quickly to reassure me. I nodded and gave him a bigger hug. He hugged me back as tightly and then Tsuna coughed. I rolled my eyes. Overprotective Brothers. We separated from our hug.

"Check time," I said. I did this every time I saw him. "Do you have all ten fingers, toes, two eyes, two ears, two legs, and two arms?" I checked him over. He did.

"Yes, mother," he said sarcastically.

"So," Tsuna began. "You know Dino AND Reborn?" he asked. He looked genuinely curious. I nodded. "How?" he asked.

"Dad took me over to visit him often when I wasn't at VHQ. So Dino is a childhood friend. And Reborn used to tutor him remember?" I answered. I remember all the horrors Reborn put me through with him when we were young. Fighting these bad guys and having many near death experiences. But it was always near death with reborn.

Tsuna nodded. "How come you haven't come home till now?" he asked me. I saw Gokudera and Yamamoto try to act uninterested. Bu they were failing way too much. And Reborn was listening too.

I sighed. I guess it's the best time to tell them. "Tsuna, the reason I left, as you probably remember was because of someone targeting me. It was the Estraneo Family. The last branch of people they had after they were wiped out. They tried to get me when we were 7. They almost caught me and mama. So dad though that if I stay out of your guy's way, you'll be okay for the time being. I agreed of course. If it meant keeping you guys safe, I'd do it in a heartbeat. I know that they have been captured for 2 years now. I was going to visit but Dino kept threatening to kidnap me if I don't come over for one week every break I have off of Gallagher," I finished explaining, and stared. What if he didn't accept my reason? I mean I haven't seen him in seven years. Dad said that any contact with them might cause them to be captured. Tsuna ran to hug me and said its ok.

Gokudera mumbled, "Stupid woman, how dare you let the tenth worry about you. For over 6 years, too," I was mad. Tsuna, Yamamoto, Hibari (I can't believe he's still here)and Dino didn't hear him. But Reborn and I did.

I ignored him. What's the point in arguing with someone that doesn't know the whole story? I just gave them the general gist of it. It is actually much worse.

When I started going to the VHQ, I went alone on the plane as dad was already there. The first time I went there, I was caught by an Estraneo. He brought me to their lab and started doing experiments on me. They told me that if I tried contacting anyone, because I was very sneaky as a child, they would kill Tsuna and Mama with a bomb that was set inside the house and torture dad in front of me. So I let them do the tests no matter how much they hurt. It hurt so much. I was always crying silently. That is partially the reason that I don't feel as much pain now as I used to. I always had to remind myself that this was for Tsuna, Mom and Dad. I went through all the tests, vaccination until they found me after two weeks. All the scientists fled. It wasn't until two years ago did the Vongola finally stop them.

Yamamoto stopped my thoughts, "What about the other weeks you had? What did you do?"

I chuckled, "The Varia," I said simply. My days with the Varia are pretty awesome. It involves me being Xanxus's "sister" and fighting with the others and hanging out with Bel. Tsuna's eyes widened, as did everyone else's other than Reborn, Dino and Hibari. I laughed. "I know you guys are fighting the Varia. It's okay. But I'm not giving information to any sides as that would be unfair. K?" They said yes and checked my watch. 3 minutes till the bell rings.

"Also, my friends in America always force me to stay with them. I always try to come but then Nono has a mission for me or someone needs help or sometimes I have a certain job that I need to do. And I really don't like to say no to people…" I trailed off.

"It's ok Imouto-chan. I understand," I smiled he really was fit to become Vongola Decimo. I don't really approve of Xanxus because he'll probably turn it into a dictatorship.

I turned to Hibari and asked "Are you alright?" He nodded and I asked him if he had any injuries or anything. He just ignored me and turned to Dino and asked him to fight him. Oh well, bloodthirsty much?

I told him that Dino can't because he is going to hang out with me after school. Hibari said he doesn't care. I told him that they can fight for the time being but after school he's mine. After two minutes of persuading, I finally got him to agree. I owe him something course. But that's fine.

Before I left I took another look at Hibari Kyoya out of the corner of my eye. His black hair and piercing gray eyes were making me feel weird. Was I falling in love again? I can't have my hear broken again. Not like last time.


	4. Mama

_**SORRY. I HAVENT POSTED IN A LONG TIME. SCHOOL IS SO HARD AND I HAVE SO MUCH HOMEWORK. THIS CHAPTER ISNT THAT GOOD TO ME. BUT PLEASE ENJOY. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE MUCH FASTER. **  
_

_Conscience_

Tsuna's POV

Class was boring. I didn't pay attention and slept most of the time. I was also really mad because of all the boys that were staring at Yuki. They hurt her, touch her, or even think about doing anything to her, they will die, even if it's Hibari-San. If he tries to bite her to death, I will do all I can to get him.

As school ended, I waited until Yuki got out of the classroom. She's taking forever. Turns out the reason she's taking so long is because three boys are trying to ask her out. Overprotective brother mode came in and I stormed up to them.

"Get away or I will get you. No one touches Yuki. Got it?" I seethed at them. Yes for once I was scary and I would protect Yuki with my dying will. And the boys were scared. They started to run away saying things like "So, Dame-Tsuna does have a bad side."

I turned to Yuki "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Thank you, Nii-San," she replied with a smile. "I thought that they were never going to leave me alone."

I nodded. Wherever she went, Dino told me this, she would always attract attention unless. I was looking around and I couldn't find her. I looked around again. She wasn't there. Where is she? Did she run away?

"Nii-Chan? Are you looking for someone?" she asked. I whirled around. She was right behind me. Has she been there the whole time?

"Have you been there the whole time?" I asked her. She nodded. How come I didn't see her? I'm confused. I shrugged it off, and kept walking.

Gokudera and Yamamoto left earlier but they should be waiting outside. I think.

I was right. As we got outside I saw the two arguing... Again, I sighed. Gokudera needs to learn to keep his temper down.

"Guys, calm down," I said. Gokudera suddenly said sorry and stopped talking. Ok, that's done.

"Tsuna?" I heard Yuki ask. "I have to go hang out with Dino, K?" I totally forgot about that. I nodded to her telling her she could go.

"Dino can bring you home," I told her. She said her goodbye and went back up to the roof.

Yuki's POV

I went to the nurses office first. Seeing Hibari earlier makes me think that Dino is in a lot of trouble. I didn't get him that mad did I? And Hibari's bloodthirsty tone when he** made** Dino fight him.

I went walking around the corridors looking for the sign. Being me, I already memorized the map of the school. As soon as I got to the door, it was opened and I saw Shamal. Oh no. THE CREEPY, PHSYCOTHIC, PEDOPHILIC, PERVERTED, ASS IS HERE AT THE SCHOOL AND NO ONE TOLD ME! He smiled. Said my name and tried to pounce on me. I kicked him in the stomach before he got to me. He fell to the ground and started to moan in pain. I smiled sweetly.

I calmed myself down and kneeled down to his level. "Hey Shamal, long time no see. Where are the alcohol and bandages?" I asked him. He pointed to the drawer and I walked over opened it. It was a mess. There were things everywhere. I sighed, why are most boys so unorganized? Is it like a genetic thing or is it natural? I grabbed the alcohol and the bandages and went out. I stopped halfway out the door. "Put ice on that."

I went up to where the stairs are for the roof. Dino's subordinates were watching the entrance. They let me in and I said hi to each of them. I opened the door and I was amazed. Hibari and Dino both had scratches on their faces and I looked around the roof. There were some dents in the walls from Hibari's tonfas. They did that much damage in a couple hours. And it looks like they're on par with each other because they are still going at it. I walked to them and they didn't notice me. I waited for 2 minutes. I was tired. I went to Dino and hit his head.

"Itai, Itai, Itai, seriously?" he whined to me. I looked at him with my "are you seriously giving me this crap" face. He pouted (I can see him doing that).

I rolled my eyes. "You didn't notice me Dino, what are you 5? And it's my turn to have him," I said turning to Hibari. "We made a deal and I'll owe you later, k?" I sighed. I motioned for Hibari to come forward. He didn't move. I grabbed his arm and put some alcohol on his arm and bandaged it before he could realize what was happeneing.

Hibari turned and left without a word. "Rude much?" I muttered, I was just trying to help. Then again, he has a problem.

_But you like him_, a voice said in my head.

No I don't

_Yah, you do._

Whatever. Sure I do.

I sort of successfully stopped the voice in my head. "Yuki?" I heard Dino say. I went over to him and said lets go.

AT NAMIMORI SHOPPING DISTRICT

We were eating at a cake shop. It was an amazing place and cakes were beautiful and really good. Dino mango cake and I had a normal yellow cake.

"Your students' mean." I told him.

He shrugged "Kyoya's like that," I was amazed. They're already on a first name basis?

"Are you gay?" I asked him. He stopped eating suddenly and stared at me. "What I mean you've only known him for a couple of days, and you are already on a first name basis. And the fact that you are willing to fight him… who knows what you were actually doing….." He stared at me. "I'm joking. I have a question."

"Umm, I don't think so." He said. I took a bite of my cake. It was really good. No wonder Dino took me here. I looked around, examining the people. There was a family of 4. A couple, and a group of teens. I made a mental note of what they were wearing just in case something happened. A thing about being a spy from Gallagher is that you notice little details. It was a habit. If someone stole something I might be able to figure out who took something from me.

We then walked to other stores looking around and talking about what we did over the time we didn't see each other. I was really happy to see him. I feel like another part of my family is back. With me, Dino and then I'll be back with mama and maybe dad.

We continued in silence to Tsuna's, and now my, house. I can't wait to see Mama and see how she's doing. Everything 8 years ago was my fault. (It was actually 8 years. If she left when she was 7 and she's 15, its 8 years, I did the math.) I walked in. Mama and Tsuna was there and she ran to me and started crying. I smiled and then I said "I'm really sorry, mom. It's all my fault."

She just smiles and said "I never blamed you. I've missed you. It's so nice to see you again. Oh, I'll go cook some food for tonight," I looked down and said thank you. I was so happy. I'm with my mom and my brother who I haven't seen in years and they are accepting me. I was almost crying with my vision getting fuzzy because of the moisture in my eyes.

When it was finally time to eat, "Itadakimasu," we said. We started to eat. Mama's food is really yummy. There was onigiri, miso soup and tempura. She always made it with love. I guess that's why it's so good. I started to get full and then Mama put the food away and sat down across from me.

Oh no. Interrogation time.

"So. Yuki. Have you had a boyfriend yet?" Mama asked. I wondered if I should tell the truth.

"Yes. I had one," she looked at me telling me to continue. I took out a picture from my wallet. "His name was Takeshita HyungLee. Half Korean and half Japanese. I met him at a school when I was going to high school this year. He was really nice until…" she motioned for me to continue. In the corner of my eyes, I saw Tsuna listening intently. "He was cheating on me. I saw him when we were supposed to be going out to the movies. He was making out with some girl and it looked like he loved her. So I left them alone and broke up with him." I finished quickly. I was really sad when that happened. But he isn't worth my time if he can just cheat on me.

Mama looked sympathetic. It was okay with me.

"Mama," I said. "It's fine. I'm really over it." She nodded.

"Anyone you interested in here in Namimori?" she asked inquisitively. I blushed, telling her that I was considering someone. But I stayed quiet.

I didn't like Hibari Kyoya. Right?


	5. Please not you

**I'm making Kusakabe more lenient just to let you know because in the Future arc, he acts pretty nice and decent.**

* * *

**KUSAKABE WILL BE OOC**

**The next day (Yuki's POV)**

Hibari wasn't at the entrance like he normally would be. One of his weird friends or whatever was guarding the gate. I walked up to him. And I looked at him. He was tall, for one. And he had an Elvis Presley styled hair. It was jutted out forward and…. Wow. That is a lot of hair. I wonder how long it took them to style that. I should ask him that.

I walked up to him and poked him. He turned sharply as if wondering who has the audacity to poke him. He glared at me before asking "What do you want?" Gosh. Are all of Hibari's friends rude like him?

"Where's Hibari-san?" I asked him nicely like he did NOT just yell at me. He looked at me with a weird face and eyed me very closely. I guess this was weird, I am betting you that no one, especially a girl, has asked where that Demon is.

"I'm sorry; Hibari-san is not here right now. He is somewhere I don't know. He didn't tell us exactly where he is going. But he did go off with that blond haired man," See I told you Dino was gay. "Are you a confessor? Hibari asked me to take care of people who have the guts to try to ask him out, people like you." He continued.

A CONFESSOR! Like hell I would confess to him. He deserves to go to waaaaay down for all the crap he's done to people. Wait, people actually have the guts to ask him out? Hmmm, I wonder what happened to them…. probably got bitten to death. Well, if you do think about it, Hibari is quite good-looking; the down fall is that attitude of his.

Calming down after what he said, "I am not confessing to Vampire-san. He can be forever alone for all I care. I owe him something apparently, for taking away his 'prey'." He looked at me suspiciously, what the heck did I do? He nodded, as if understanding, and told me to follow him. "What's your name?" I asked bored but curiously, this guy seemed nice behind this façade.

"Kusakabe Tetsuya," came a short reply. Wow, they even reply like Vampire-san. I like that name, very nice name. I'll use it.

"You seem like a nice person, even if you are in the DC. Can I call you Tetsuya-kun?" He just looked at me silently. I sighed, what will I have to do to get this guy to talk? He was being a meanie. Eventually after what? 5 minutes, he nodded. Inside I was happy, I made a new friend other than Tsuna's Guardians. It was awkwardly quiet. Why did it have to take so long to get to the DC room?

"You are the first one to talk to me like that. You're nice I guess. So, you can call me that name I don't mind," he looked at me. "Also, I understand your reason for asking for Hibari, he always needs some kind of payment back for a favor. Though I don't know why he gave you a favor. He normally does the baby person a favor," That was the longest sentence I heard him say. I giggled said thank you. He bowed and left me.

The room was clean. But there were so much paperwork on the desk I was so tempted to go and do them. For some reason, I can do paperwork so fast that I actually enjoy it. I like keeping things clean, except for my room that is the ONLY exception. I looked around. There was another couch and a big window. It was very calming.

That was it. I went to go look at the paperwork. Might as well make myself useful, where is Vampire-san? I looked at the papers, boxing asking to use the gym. That was weird didn't they need to use it anyway. I sorted them out in order of importance and gave Vampire-san a list on what he might need to use the school budget for. I finished the organization and went to the couch to wait for him.

Gosh Dino. Where are you? What are you doing to that Vampire? Hahaha. Dino could be gay. Nope he can't. He has a crush on that girl in that family. What was her name? never mind. I don't care.

My eyes started to droop and I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

I woke up with something on my body. I opened my eyes. There was Vampires jacket on me. I saw a note on it, picking it up, it said:

Hebivore,

Wash the jacket before you give to back to me. Oh and you are excused from classes today.

How does he have the time to right herbivore? Now that I think about it, why does he call people herbivores? That's insulting. I eat meat thank you very much. And yes! Thank you for excusing me out of class. Now back to the names. When he says 'herbivore' it's like the dinosaurs. Ooooh, I get it. Herbivore is for weak people. So, that means I'll call him a plant. It's lower right? So now, I have TWO names for him. Hahahaha.

I stood up and put the jacket in my bag. I walked out of the DC room and turned to go to the exit. I checked the time. It was about 230 (I think that this Is about the right time classes end in Japan). Class got out already. Stretching, I wondered where Tsuna was. Probably training. I want to train.

Turning to go out the gate, I saw. No. No. No. No. No. Not you. Please don't let it be you. It was. Great. What are you doing here I asked with my eyes.


	6. I'm WHAT?

**Thanks to YuujouKami, ilovefonandalaude, SinisteRRRsAngel, and DumboMato for Reviewing. DOUMO ARIGATO GOSAIMASU!**

**I might change some on the dialogue in the battle because i dont want to right everything you probably know out. And i might change it a little bit.**

Tsunayuki's POV

* * *

"What are you doing here?" I asked rudely to him.

He looked at me curiously and smiled slyly, "What, I can't see my ex-girlfriend? Anyway, I am here to see someone that's not you. Why are you here anyway?" I glared. What the heck was he doing here?

Let me introduce you to him. His name is Takeshita HyungLee. I met him when our two schools (Gallagher girls book 2) Gallagher Academy and Blackthorne Institute., merged and we started going out. Everything was good and I guess I was head over heels in love with him. But then I saw him making out with a girl named Tiffany. I was sad and mad, and I am still pissed. But they looked like they were in love. So I let them be. I broke up with him and I never talked to him no matter how much he called. Pathetic right?

Now, that guy who broke my heart is right in front of me. Slowly inside a part of me, I was breaking. I was still pissed because you know why? Well when I broke up with him, he called me a LOT of names. He called me a 'slut who has no life and should go die in a hole because no one will love her and she will be forever alone' **(BTW, I learned**** something if you don't know this. Roses are red (name) has no phone. Don't call or text him/her, forever alone)**. I didn't get why he called me that when he was the one cheating on me and I was letting him go so he could be happy. He called me more names but I don't want to say them because I don't cuss a lot. Only when I'm mad I'll snap.

"Well for your information, Baka-Takeshita, I live here. And anyway, how did you know that I was living here?" I still had my glare on. He can just come up to me like nothing happened. How dare him! I am going to beat the living crap out of him. He just laughed. What was with this guys' cockiness? I looked at my watch. Oh, what the? It was 300. How was it 230 a couple minutes ago. Then again, I did walk around for a long time.

"Spy, duh," he answered dully. He walked up to me and started circling me like a tiger circling its prey without the bloodlust. He walked up closer to me. He got a little closer to me after each circlling around me. About one and a half foot away, I snapped.

"Get away, hentai!" I said aiming a kick at him. It hit him in the stomach. He moved back then came at me. He started moving forward making me move backwards until we were away from the gates and in the field in front of the school. He started slashing at me.

I blocked every move but I didn't see him take out a pocketknife. He stabbed the arm I was blocking with. I felt a sharp pain going up my arm. I clutched it and gritted my teeth. I round house kicked him while he was in the air making him go left sharply and coincidentally hit a tree. I heard him groan in pain. He got up again and started stalking towards me, "I can't believe you did that." He started slashing me with the knife.

I tried to block some of them but he cut me four more times and I was losing blood quickly, soon I was panting heavily. My vision started to become fuzzy and I saw a person towering over me. I didn't hear him. I'm guessing it was a guy because of his build. I saw a fist go up and then ….

**BLACK**

* * *

My eyes opened and it was fuzzy but it registered…. White walls. Also, it smelled like death and yucky stuff. Was i in a hospital? I blinked a couple more times trying to get the drowsiness away from my eyes.

I looked to my side and saw Tetsuya-kun looking at me with worried eyes. He saved me?

"Daijobu desu ka?" He asked me. (Are you alright?)

"Daijobu desu," I said. (I'm fine) I looked down to see my arm bandaged and that I was in one of those really ugly hospital gowns. I knew I had about 4-5 cuts on my arm. Takeshita got me a lot "How bad was it?" I asked him.

"You had five cuts on your arm and lost a lot of blood. You should be fine now. Your arm should heal in about two day (I have no idea how long it takes for cuts to heal. I think two days. ) you have been asleep for a day," he said. Man, how has Tsuna been? I really want to see him now. He's probably training hard for the battles. When can I leave?

"Also," He continued. "There is someone who says he needs to talk to you I think his names Non, I forgot. And to answer the question that's most likely on your mind, you can leave today," Yes! Freedom. No more yucky hospital smell for me!

"How is Baka-Takeshita?" I asked him.

"Well," He stopped contemplating what he should say. I'm guessing it was bad. But how did he beat Takeshita if Takeshita went to an Assassin's school a.k.a Blackthorne. Must be Hibari, and from what i know about the DC on my first day of being briefed by random people about the school, he only chooses the strong people.

"Thank you," I interrupted. I was really grateful that he saved me. Who knows what Takeshita could have done to hurt me? He nodded stood up and left.

* * *

I was soon released from the hospital and walked around to stretch my muscles. I went to the park and saw no one there. I sat down on the bench and stared up at the sky. It was a nice day today. The sun was shining but there were some clouds roaming around.

I breathed in and heard some children laughing. This place was very peaceful. I really love it. It's not like the other homes where everyone was making so much noise. I wasn'e being annoyed by people every minute. I'm not calling my friends annoying but, you know sometimes its nice to be alone.

I saw a little baby walking through the streets. He was about the same size as Reborn more or less. He came up to the bench and sat next to me. He was dressed in all white and he was small. Yah, that's pretty much what I noticed.

"Hello Yuki. I am Noon," the baby said. "I am here to train you for the upcoming ring battles in a couple days," He continued. Was this the person that Tetsuya-kun said that wanted to see me.

"Are you the person Tetsuya-kun told me about and what are you talking about? I'm not a guardian," I argued. This was weird…. A 15 year old arguing with a what 5 year old. Or is it 3?

Anyway, should i trust him? He does know about the ring battles. Its not everyday that some bystander will happen to OVERHEAR a conversation about the Vongola, especially.

"There is another ring. But people that have this particular flame is very rare. You will be undergoing some serious training because you need to be able to protect your family and yourself. There will be people going out for your flame. Also, i was told by Reborn to help you, understand?" He asked. I nodded if it had to do with Reborn it was probably true. He stood and motioned me to follow him. He tossed me a ring. It was silver and had a snowflake in the middle. He started walking away and i followed.

We started going up some mountains and i was not very sure if i could trust him with directions. I thought we already passed that tree a couple of times.

"Don't worry. I know where i am going. We are almost there anyway," He said reading my mind. Am i that easy to read? All my friends told me that they cant read my facial expression no matter how much they were trained.

We soon came to a cave in the mountain. He ushered me inside. Inside there was a lake that was frozen and it was practically ice inside. It was very pretty though, the sun that was able to come through the hole of the cave made the inside sparkle like it was filled with glitter.

"What are we doing here?" I asked Noon.

"You are going to learn to fight in your environment and learn to fight with a weapon," He told me.

"Whats my weapon?" I asked beaming. A weapon the only weapons I've used are a bow and arrow, sword, knife, gun, tonfas, and nunchucks+ninjastars. Yah, i'm an awesome ninja. That's also the reason i was able to evade Hibari's attacks, i have fought with tonfas before and i know the ups and down of it. I laughed at my thoughts before. I am a NINJA AND YOU CANT DEFEAT ME! (omg you can't see me, i'm blending in just like a pine tree, i am un seen you cant see me cuz im a ninja nin ninja ninja nin ninja). And then i realized Noon was staring at me. Good job Yuki, he thinks you're a loon.

"A Bo-Staff." he answered giving me a look that said _what the heck are you thinking?_ Huh. A bo-staff. I've used those before, once. But i stopped cuz i had no where to put it because i was too lazy to get a collapsible one.

"When's my battle?" I asked him. I wanted to get the battle over with soon so i can hang out with Tsuna.

He stared at me. "You ask to many questions."

Fine. I'll figure out myself. The battles are supposed to start soon anyway.

Noon turned to me and handed a staff. "Heres your weapon. Learn it, and we start NOW," He started attacking me. I used my bow to deflect his attacks. Baby's like Noon and Reborn can fight well.

He came at me from the side, running and tried to plant a kick on the area my rib cage was. I used my staff to push his foot away and started to use my staff to attack him. I planted a hit on his side and then hit him on the top of his head. This baby was hard to get especially because of his size, but i managed to get him.

This training was just the beginning, it got a lot worse after that. I got a lot of bruises. But guess what, i was able to stay in the cold without a jacket and all i was wearing was a tank top and shorts that came up to my mid thigh.

I was soon able to beat this baby finally. I was close but you have to remember, the arcobaleno have a lot of experience.

* * *

After a couple of days of training with not much rest in between,except for sleepy time, it was time for a battle. BTW, It's weird when you eat in the cold. Apparently, somehow, Noon was able to get food to the cave.

We started walking down the mountain and soon we were back in Namimori. Ah, its good to be back.

Noon guided me to Namimori Middle School. What the school? The battles are going to be here? What about Hibari? He's going to kill us and the Varia. We walked around near the back of the school and i saw a cage like thingy thing that was like those things in boxing matches.

"Tsuna" I yelled to my brother running to him. I gave him a hug, as well as Yamamoto and Gokudera. Yamamoto was so nice and hugged me back but Gokudera was being a big meanie and pushed me off. But he blushed which was kind of cute because he looked SO embarrassed.

"Who's battle is this?" I asked Tsuna.

"I don't know, i just hope whoever it is doesn't get hurt," Tsuna's eyes were so sad. It was heavy with guilt that he put everyone through this. Wait, that reminds me. I haven't met this person who's in front of me. Which also reminds me, does Tsuna know that i am one of his guardians. I hid my ring in the

"Tsuna, i havent met the person in front of me. Who is it?" I asked him.

"You haven't? Oh he's Sasagawa Ryohei. Kyoko's brother," he told me. That name rings a bell. OH the brown haired girl in our class. I know her.

"I'M HERE TO FIGHT TO THE EXTREME. WAIT! WHO IS THIS? IS THIS ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS? ITS NICE TO MEET YOU! I AM SASAGAWA RYOHEI!" He practically yelled into my ear like Tsuna never told me his name.

"Hi Sasagawa-san. I am Tsuna's sister," I told him trying to keep calm. I didn't really like loud people. Gokudera's loud but he's the tolerable kind.

"SAWADA, YOU HAVE A SISTER? HOW COME YOU NEVER TOLD ME!" He yelled at Tsuna. Tsuna stuttered.

"u-u-uh b-b-be-ca-" he got interrupted by the Cervello. I dont like them. They have weird hair and outfits.

"This is the battle of the Sun Guardian," I looked at Tsuna who looked at Sasagawa. I guess Sasagawa is the Sun Guardian. They pointed toward the cage thingy and inside was Lussuria. Luss-nii was wearing a wife beater (I think that's what it is called right?) and some black pants. Black is like the trademark color of the Varia they always wear black with some other color. Bel wears purple, viper wears purple, well you get the point.

"Luss-nii ?" I said to him.

"Oh, Yuki, its so nice to see you," he pouted once he saw who i was with. "Youre with them? look over there," he said pointing to the other side of the cage. It was the Varia and a girl that had the Varia Aura around her. "We'll still hang out right? We miss you," He asked me. I nodded enthusiastically even though he was going to take me shopping.

"Sure, once this thing is over. But, no offense Luss-nii, prepare to get pwned," I said to him. I trusted who Tsuna trusted and Ryohei looked like he could be Luss-Nii

"Usishishishi, Yuki-chan is getting cocky," NO FRICKIN WAY! I missed Bel. I can't help it, that guy's my Best Friend even if he is a knife freak and a cocky prince. I ran to Bel and hugged him. Everyone was surprised with my actions. Bel hugged me back and whispered in my ear. "Miss me princess?" I hit him.

"Damn it, Bel. I hate that name stop it," I blushed. He teased me for a while and then Xanxus pulled me into a hug. I admit it i had a small crush on Bel but he's my best friend and that would be just awkward. He would tease me forever i fhe knew that small crush i have on him.

"Yuki, you haven't came in a couple of months. Whats wrong with you?" Xanxus growled at me.

"Well Anus, you see, i have been busy," I said to him. He was complaining he should try something called calling me to talk to me.

"HEY! Who you calling ANUS," He yelled at me.

"Take out ALL the X's in your name and you get ANUS, duh," I said sticking my tongue out. The Varia started to laugh and Xanxus glared at them. I felt someone glaring at me and i turned around. It was Levi he was probably mad that i 'badmouthed' Xanxus. Damn it i hate him. i looked at him and i was about to give him a concussion when the Cervello interrupted me.

"You cant hurt him unless you want to be disqualified," They told me. (was that an actual rule?)

"No fair can i give him a bad bruise?" I asked hopefully.

"No," They replied monotonously. The girl i saw earlier was looking at me. She had a killer aura and black hair with brown eyes. She smiled at me with one of those _I cant wait till i kill you smiles. _Yah right girl. You cant get me. I'm a ninja.

"Is this your snow guardian?" I asked Xanxus. He looked at the 'Trash' and nodded.

"For the Sun Ring, Sasagawa Ryohei and Lussuria, Battle Start," The Cervello yelled. I started to walk towards Tsuna but Bel pulled me back.

"Ushishishi, Princess we have to hang out after this, ok?" He told me. I sighed. At least he's not as bad as Lussuria who will probably take me shopping. When Bel and I hang out, we always have fun. I nodded and he let me go. But I felt something in my hand. I opened it. A necklace. I blushed but didn't look back. I heard Bel laugh and i put the necklace in my pocket. I'll put it on later.

(I'm too lazy to put the whole thing, sorry)

A lot of talking and fighting later, Luss-nii said something that stood out in my mind,"This feeling... you have a better body than i thought," he said to Ryohei.

"Wait a sec," I said out loud. "Luss-nii, are you GAY?" i said to him. Everyone around me including the Varia and Xanxus, except the girl, bursted out laughing.

"Nice way to relieve the tension," Reborn said to me. I just noticed Reborn there and where is Noon?

I looked down and saw Noon watching the match with calculating eyes. Luss-Nii just laughed at me.

"I thought you were a super Metro, i didn't know you were gay. And you never told me," I said to him.

(And i'm to lazy again)

Soon Luss-nii was shot by Xanxus because Luss-Nii lost to Sasagawa-san and then the Cervello announced what battle was going to be next.

The Lightning Battle with Lambo.

* * *

_**I'm sorry for making them so OOC.**_

_**Noon means Snow in Korean!**_

_**This will be a BxOCx18. But it will be a total 18xoc. k? Unless you want me to change it. **_

_**Yuki already knows Lambo because she visited Lambo before at the Bovino Mansion and they are close. **_

_**I hope this chapter makes up for all the waiting you had to do because i was too busy. GOMENASAI! This was my longest Chapter. **_

_**BAI!**_


	7. Lightning Guardian

**Yuki's POV**

**The next day**

I woke up and it was about 6:30. No one was awake yet. Normally, I would wake up at 9 or something but oh well. I wonder why I woke up so early. Taking my clothes with me, it consisted of a black ninja t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I walked into the bathroom. I took a quick shower soaping and all that hygienic stuff that people do in the bathroom. (Outfit link at end)

After I was finished and got dressed, I dried my hair and went to go and call Gokudera and Yamamoto. I bet you Yamamoto is awake and Gokudera is sleeping. I went to the phone and dialed Yamamoto's number. RING! RING! RING!

Hurry up and pick it up! "Hello?" a voice called through the phone. Finally.

"Yamamoto, can you meet me and Tsuna at the school at 7:30?" I asked him politely. Please remember what I said. I asked it to him politely.

"Sure, is it for the Mafia game?" He thinks this is a game? That's some jacked up chiz. I know for a fact that if you went against Rokudo Mukuro, it should not be a game for you anymore. And he's so easygoing and he's kind of cute.

"Yah," I replied not knowing what to say. "Sure. Just get to the school." I hung up and proceeded to call Gokudera.

RING! RING!

"Hello, why are you calling me at 8 o'clock in the morning?" a voice yelled from the other side. He sounded sleepy. Oh, well sucks to be him.

"Oi, Aho-dera, get your ass over to the school at 7:30, k? Or else I'll beat you," I yelled into the phone purposefully trying to wake him up in a very mean way.

"What! You woke me up, stupid woman and only the tenth can tell me what to do," Dang, this guy has a big voice. "Whatever, you do what Reborn tells you to do," I reasoned.

He was quiet for a while "That's different," I was bored now, he had no reaction.

"Just get your stupid body over to the school. I don't care if you're dead," I hung up before he could answer. I smiled, Job finished!

Now time to wake up Tsuna. I was sleeping in his room but on the ground on a mattress. I should probably go and find somewhere else to stay since this place is now getting crowded.

I wondered about how I should wake up Tsuna. Maybe I should dump water on his face. But that's too original. My mind kept devising different ways to wake Tsuna up. I decided to push Tsuna off the bed. I jumped onto his bed, no not literally, and I poked Tsuna to make sure he's asleep. He moaned and turned so his back was facing me. Perfect.

I carefully placed my hands on his back and with my strength, I pushed him off. As soon as he collided with the floor I heard a "HIEEEE!"

He looked around, probably looking for Reborn. "Huh? Yuki? What was that for?" He looked at the clock, it was 7:00. He glared at me softly. "You woke me up too early," He complained. I gave him my awesome are-you-really-giving-me-this-crap look and he let it go.

"Come on, I'm going to the school cause I called Yamamoto and Gokudera earlier who and told them to meet us at the school," Now that I think about it, why didn't I just tell them to some to our house. Oh yeah, cause I don't think.

"What? Ok, let me get ready," Tsuna started getting dressed and I went outside to let him change before I could go back in. After a couple of minutes, the door opened. I walked in and went to the table that was in the far corner that had my backpack and underneath it was my small luggage.

I took my backpack and looked through it. I had an emergency wig that was compressed and a pair of fake contacts that made my eyes brown. I also had my phone and some makeup if I had to completely alter my look. Maybe we should play I spy today.

I put on my Vongola crest necklace that Nono gave to me and as well as putting on the necklace that Bel gave me. I never said what the necklace looked like. It was a white gold necklace; I know this because at Gallagher, for some reason, we had to learn the fine metals and all that other stuff that had to do with jewelry because some missions are associated with gems and jewelry. The pendant was in the shape of a knife, proving it was custom made, and it was a mix of the colors purple and red. My favorite color and his favorite color.

I went upstairs to Bianchi's room. Quietly, I wanted in and I went to Lambo and picked him up. I brought him downstairs.

I walked outside and to Tsuna. I told Tsuna that we were going to eat at a random restaurant and we proceeded to walk to the school.

I shook Lambo. "Lambo, wake up," He moved around but didn't wake up. "Lambo, you're going to miss breakfast. He shot up and looked around. When he saw where we were he looked at me.

"You lied," he accused.

"I did not, we are going to eat takoyaki or something," I told him.

When we got there guess what we saw? We saw Yamamoto and Gokudera fighting.

"Guys," Tsuna said to try to calm them down. They looked at Tsuna and said hi forgetting about their previous conversation.

"Why'd you call us here?" Yamamoto asked.

"I want to eat and I was bored," I shrugged.

"Let's go. Lambo-san hungry," Lambo whined.

Yamamoto chuckled, "Let's go then."

We walked a couple of steps until a voice stopped us. "Where do you think you are going herbivores?" Yup I definitely know whose voice that is.

"Something called were hungry and we want to get food," I said to him. I turned and saw him glaring at me. You guessed it. Vampire-san.

"You are being too loud, therefore –"I cut him off.

"Yah, yah, you'll bite us to death. Are you perverted or something? You're going to bite us to death? Go up to a random girl in a club and say that, guess what she's thinking," I smiled slyly.

If it was possible, he glared at me harder. "For that, I'll bite you to death even harder," What kind of logic is that? I just told him some common sense and all I get was 'I'm going to bite you to death even harder'. He charged at us, well me and I jumped back barely dodging a tonfa.

I didn't bother taking out my weapon knowing that it wasn't worth it. He got better with Dino's training, but I had years of training with the Varia and at Gallagher. I wanted to go and eat so I cut his killing spree short. He came at me and aimed for the head. Looking at his eyes, I could tell he knew that I was going to block my head but I knew he was probably going to hit low afterward. You know the fake high hit low strategy.

He faked an attack on the head and hit low to my abdomen with the other tonfa. When I blocked both of them, I kicked him squarely in the solo plexus and he fell down. Getting hit in the solo plexus hurts, trust me. It's that spot between the bottom middle of your ribcage and if you're being attacked kick the person there. It should make them lose their breathing and paralyze them for a moment that you can gain the upper hand or run away. After kicking them, it least it it's a guy, kick them where the sun don't shine so they can be in pain (please only do this in self-defense).

He fell down and I crouched down to his level. "Are you okay?" I asked him.

He glared at me and stood up and left. Rude much? I looked at the others "Ready to go?" They nodded just staring at me and we went to the shopping center. It was kind of deserted but there were some people. We got some gyoza buns (not the poisonous one) from this little person that reminded me of Fon and got some takoyaki. I paid for everything and we sat down at a nearby table.

"Why'd you bring us out here, really?" Gokudera asked. I knew someone was going to ask that.

"I needed an excuse to bring Lambo out so Mama doesn't worry about him. Once she sees that Lambo, Tsuna and I are not there, she will assume that I've taken them out and wont expect us until about 9'o clock tonight," I kept eating. I was really hungry because I crashed last night before eating after the battles.

"Oh, but why didn't you do it later like around, say, 10 o'clock?" Gokudera glared at me. So what I woke you up big deal you are so lazy.

"I was lonely," I looked at Lambo who was attacking the food. Soon it was done and I went to go buy him some candy. Yamamoto went with me while Tsuna stayed with a grumpy Gokudera. Suck it up Gokudera.

* * *

"So, can I call you Yuki?" I looked at Yamamoto. We were inside the store already. He had an easygoing atmosphere around him and I felt like I could trust him. I see why Tsuna is friends with him.

I smiled at him "Sure, that's what everyone calls me. But in America, they call me Tsuna," I chuckled.

"Ahaha, that's really funny," He brought Lambo to the Candy aisle and Lambo's face lit up. He grabbed a bag of marshmallows and grape candy. I got two bags of candy for I-pin to and went to the cash register. Yamamoto trailed behind me. He got in front of me and offered to pay for the kid's candy.

"No," I pushed him outside, which by the way is kind of hard was considering how tall he was and he was sturdy because of how athletic he was, and went back to the register to pay for the candy. Lambo was already eating the candy and the cashier was yelling at him. "I'm sorry, let me pay for that he's so excited when it comes to candy," I paid the cashier and left the store with a bag in one hand and Lambo's hand in the other.

"Come on, let's walk around," We walked around talking about mindless things. We stopped by the house and everyone was awake. We went inside. "I-pin," I called out to her. She came running down and she saw Lambo.

"Lambo, you left without me," She accused pointing a small finger at the afro-kid.

I smiled at her and handed her the bag with candy. " I'm sorry, I had to take Lambo out somewhere, but we got you some candy," She thanked me and ran off with Lambo playing some random game.

I sighed inwardly; I admit I was worried about Lambo. He needed to learn how to keep in his emotions but not a lot like Vampire-san who's a loner right now. And the fact that he's going against Levi, who is not going to go easy on him, I'm scared.

I walked towards Tsuna and his two friends who were still at the door talking. I looked at Tsuna who hugged me saying that Lambo was going to be alright. I looked up at Tsuna and he nodded letting me go. Lambo was really close to me ever since I visited the Bovino Family a couple of years ago.

* * *

Flashback

"Hello Miss Sawada," a man bowed, he was the butler of the Bovino family. "Please come this way," He guided me through a series of turns. The Bovino mansion on the inside was cream colored with a green carpet leading you everywhere. There were plants and many young maids and subordinates roaming around.

As we neared the door where I was to meet Bovino the 9th, why? I don't know. We neared a mahogany door and it creaked as it was opened. Inside was a white room with a black meeting table with 14 chairs (2 at the ends and 6 on each side). Inside was also 15 people including Bovino the 9th himself his guardians and some others I do not know.

"Welcome Miss Sawada," He greeted me with a calm voice that hinted years of hardships. I mean his family was not one of the top, but they did manage to create the 10 year bazooka. I wonder what I looked like in 10 years.

I bowed "Please call me Yuki," I rose back up as he chuckled.

"No need to bow," I chuckled along with him as I moved to sit down at the only available seat at the end of the table.

"These are my guardians," They stood up. "Giovanni-Storm, Mario- Rain, Luigi-Sun, Roberto-Mist, Paolo-Lighting, and Franco-Cloud," They sat down when they name was called after giving a nod of the head or a 'Hi' to acknowledge her.

Giovanni had black and gray hair and blue eyes. He was around his mid-60's and was maybe 5 foot 11. Mario looked like the video game Mario but Italian with blue eyes. He had the same mustache and was about 5 foot 8. Luigi looked like the video game Luigi (do you know who they dressed up each tear for Halloween a long time ago? Haha) but blue eyes and was about 5 foot 9. Roberto and Paolo both had dirty brown hair with some gray, and also had brown eyes. They looked different but that was the similarities between them. Paolo was slightly skinnier than Roberto and they were both roughly 6 foot.

"It's nice to meet you all. And who is this?" I asked pointing to the people that was near the 9th himself.

"Forgive me, this is my family," I smiled at them. "My wife Luchia, my daughter Veronica, my eldest son Dominic and Lambo," The child Lambo was sleeping while Luchia thanked me for coming over.

Luchia had dark brown hair and elegant brown eyes. Dominic, who was heir to the Bovino Family, was handsome and had messy black/brown hair and blue eyes. Veronica looked like her mother but of course, younger. Bovino the 9th had blue/green eyes and black hair that was turning a little gray.

"Thank you for having me," I replied politely. "You have a lovely place," I said gazing around.

"Thank you," Luchia said. Soon, food was delivered and the small child, Lambo was waking up at the smell of it.

When the food was set down Lambo jumped up and started to eat fast. I laughed at the sight. "Kawaii," I said. Lambo just looked at me and kept eating. I chuckled, "I used to be like that, eating all the time."

They chuckled at the newfound information and continued eating. When we were done, they brought me to the living room area and we talked until late at night. Lambo was curled up on my lap because he got tired. When he woke up he asked me "Would you like to be Lambo's henchman?" I laughed and declined. He then wanted me to play with him. So I asked to be excused and we played hide and seek in one part of the mansion.

I had to leave and Lambo started to cry saying how he wanted to have his friend with him.

"It's okay Lambo, I'll visit. Thank you for having me here. I really enjoyed my visit," I said to Bovino the 9th.

"Please come anytime," I bowed and went to the car where we started to drive back to Vongola HQ.

Flashback end

* * *

I smiled at the memory and I brought Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Lambo to the park. I had to leave I-pin because I didn't think she was allowed to come. We sat on the bench and I laid down on Tsuna with Lambo on my side and Reborn on my stomach. Reborn pushed Lambo off when he was about to sleep on my stomach and it resulted in Lambo crying.

"Lambo," I said. They all turned to me and listened to what I had to say to Lambo. "Be careful, okay?" I asked him. He nodded and proceeded to go to sleep.

We started to talk about random things until when it was around 6 o'clock guess who came?

The Varia. Yamamoto, Tsuna and Gokudera stood up protectively and covered me. No fair. I want to fight. "VOIIIIIII, we just need the girl," Squalo yelled.

"Tsuna," I whispered. He looked at me and his eyes said he trusted me so he let me walk forward to them. I looked at Levi who was smiling sadistically in Lambo's direction. "Levi," he looked at me with a scowl on his face. "You give Lambo a bad bruise or something, trust me, I will kill the crapola out of you. Got it?" I threatened. He 'hmphed' and turned with an attitude.

I turned in the direction of the other Varia members. Luss-nii wasn't there. Hmm. That shot to the back must have been really bad. "What's going on?" I asked them light-heartedly. Belphegor lifted me onto his back over one shoulder. "Hey," I started squirming. "This isn't fair" I complained.

"Life isn't fair cut you don't see anyone really complaining," He started to walk away from Tsuna and the group.

"Hey," Tsuna yelled at the Varia. "Bring her back!" He started to run after me but then Reborn stopped him.

"You'll get her back at the battle, see you there," Belphegor taunted. Tsuna was getting mad but Yamamoto managed to calm him down from what I can see.

"Put me down, Baka" I hit his head hard. He winced and began muttering at me in Italian. "Language" I scoffed at him. He stayed quiet.

They brought me to the hotel they were staying at. It was a simple hotel and each of them had their own rooms. They brought me to Luss-nii's room because he was somewhere in the hospital I think. They put me on the bed and sat around me on the chairs. Some of them stood and Bel sat next to me.

"Sooo," I said trying to get rid of the awkward tension in the room.

"We missed you," Bel hugged me. He was really out of character when he was around me. "Even the boss, but he never showed that. Something about kidnapping you I think," When they said they would kidnap me, I didn't think that they were really going to do it. I know Dino would. He's done it before.

"I missed you guy's too, except for Levi. He's a big meanie," I glared at Levi who was glaring back at me.

"Yuki, how have you been?" Xanxus asked. Like I said in the beginning, I was closest to Xanxus which is why Levi doesn't really like me. I said I was fine and we started talking. Levi excused himself and I started to talk to Viper.

"Viper-"

"Mammon," He corrected.

"Viper, how have you been?" I wonder if he could teach me some stuff. I was able to control most of the flames; I learned that from my training with Noon. Which reminds me, where is he?

"Fine," He excused himself and left. Why is everyone leaving? Levi left, Viper left and the Gala Mosca wasn't here. Squalo was being surprisingly quiet. I wonder how he was feeling about the battle against Yamamoto.

The Gala Mosca, if you are wondering, was not here and he was in another room being forever alone. I wonder how they are charging that thing. The chick that was their so called 'snow guardian' was somewhere over the rainbow (meaning I don't care. I don't care-eh-eh-eh-eh-eh. 2NE1 moment finished).

"Squalo," he glanced at me. "What do you think about the ring battles?" I asked.

He stood up and yelled, "I am going to win against that brat who doesn't have any skill."

That was mean, I decided to taunt him. "Are you scared Squalo? I mean this is Yamamoto, he's good," Squalo laughed.

"I have defeated every single style of sword fighting, I wonder how he will defeat me with the knowledge I have," That's right, Squalo was also a candidate to become Varia boss. Watch out Yamamoto, but Yamamoto will win. I know he will. Squalo then decided to leave.

It was only Xanxus, Bel and I. "I'm leaving," Xanxus said.

"What!?" I said, "Don't leave me alone with him," Xanxus looked at me.

"It's not like you haven't been alone with him before," Woah, he did not just go there. We don't do anything like that. Creep.

He left and soon Bel started laughing at me. "Princess, are you really that nervous around me now. Ushishishi." We were best friends, of course I'm not. But the things you might be implying now are scaring me.

"Jerk," I muttered.

He pouted. "That's not very nice, princess," He moved closer to me. I scooted farther away onto the other side of the bed. "I see you have the necklace I gave to you," He said.

"I love it, it's so pretty. And I don't normally wear jewelry," I hugged him. He chuckled and returned the hug.

We then started talking about random things while I played with one of Bel's knives, the ones without the wire.

"When we have the fight where all of us have to be there, don't help me, ok?" I said suddenly. He looked at me for a while, speculating me then nodded. For any of you who don't know Bel's eye color, I won't tell you. You can imagine what it is though.

"Come on, we have to go now," He pulled me outside where everyone, minus the chick, was. We started to walk towards Namimori Middle.

"Yuki," Tsuna yelled when we got there. I ran to him and he asked me if I was ok. I nodded at him and looked at Lambo.

"Lambo, be careful ok?" I asked him. He looked at me and nodded, not knowing what I was talking about. I looked over at Levi, he was being pathetic. Thinking he could win. He could only because Lambo was a kid. But, it made me mad that he was picking on someone younger than him.

"Lambo and Levi, Battle for the Thunder (Is it lightning, aren't they the same thing) Ring. Battle Start!" The Cervello said.

Lambo walked up to a green gridline in the field and poked it, "I wonder how to play with this. I wonder if it will shine up like before."

(Skip all the stuff you should know if you watched the anime or read the manga)

Levi almost burned Lambo, when this thing is over, I am throwing Levi over a cliff.

And Levi was mad at Lambo because Reborn said that Lambo was the ideal thunder guardian.

Now, TYL Lambo was here. He's so cute. And he was eating pot stickers or dumplings.

"What is he doing here? He's an outsider," Squalo told the Cervello. The Cervello explained that Lambo was 10 years older and was still the same person, so he was able to still go on with the fight.

(SKIPPING)

20 years older Lambo is so handsome. I'm not a pedophile, I'm just saying now. He had a deeper voice and had braids though. Lambo was very mature now, I think he might have grown out of his crying phase.

(Skipping)

Yup, Levi is going to die. Because he almost killed Lambo, Tsuna rushed into save him, making Lambo lose the thunder ring and the sky ring. I was kind of pissed that Xanxus won by default but, the sky ring match will still happen. Yeah. At the end, I slapped Levi and left. That wasn't a bad thing because I didn't hurt Levi. I just broke his ego. I was also going to kick him. But I wanted to fight that cocky chick.

We quickly brought Lambo to a hospital and he was checked. The doctors said that he will have to stay in the hospital for a while.

Before we left the Cervello announced the next battle. It was the Storm battle, Bel and Gokudera. I was scared for Gokudera because of the way Bel fights. He won't show any mercy, but that was Gokudera's problem. I promised that I wouldn't leak any information to either side.

* * *

I am very sorry that i am lazy to write down the whole battle. But you should know everything that happens if you watch the anime.

Thanks for watching and Review. Doumo!

Link to outfit: yukis_outfit/set?id=63531402 put polyvore . com on front of this. it wouldn't let me put the words together :(


	8. The Storm Battle

Like I said, there will be some changes.

* * *

The next day

Yuki's POV

It was about 8:10 am and I was eating downstairs when Tsuna came down. "Tsuna, I'm scared for Gokudera. It's Bel and if Bel goes crazy… it's not pretty," He looked at me and sat next to me. This is what I liked about Tsuna; he's one of the best big brothers ever, even if it's only by a couple minutes.

"It will be fine," He gave me a hug. "Gokudera promised not to do anything too rash," He sighed.

I nodded. "I'm scared. Gokudera always has his emotions control his movements and Bel, when fighting, is just plain crazy. Especially when you spill his 'royal blood'," I whispered that last part to myself.

"Say that again," I shook my head. It's not that important. Well, it was but I can't share information to the either sides or they'll label me as a traitor. "What's that around your neck?" Tsuna said staring at the necklace that Bel gave me. I sweat dropped. Tsuna is overprotective so, if he knows that Bel.

I cleared my throat, "Bel gave it to me." He stared at me. He got visibly mad but still had that innocent look in his eyes. Was that even possible? "What is the relationship between you two?"

"We are just best friends, it's nothing," I reassured him. All we ever did was talk and do some target practice. It's not like we were doing anything illegal. But then again, we are underage and we are already using weapons that normal people wouldn't.

* * *

Slight intercession to learn more about Yuki

Being a Gallagher girl is not normal. I don't think I've told you of my time at Gallagher. I won't tell you much but, it's one of the most prestigious schools in America. I was able to graduate early because I was really smart. If you learn stuff at the Vongola and CEDEF headquarters, you learn really quickly since they sometimes threaten you. I went to Gallagher when I was 12, the age they let people in. I knew the fighting styles because of… Guess who…. Lal. So I was able to advance in those classes earning me the title as one of the most violent and toughest girls in the school. In Advanced Encryption and Computing, I learned how to hack by some of the best hackers in Vongola. And I was also taught how to put it into a code in which no one can read. I was also able to develop a system that enabled me to hack into databases without leaving any bugs.

Culture and Assimilation was easy because I had to learn a bunch of manners because of the times I spent in the Vongola Mansion. Culture was mostly about etiquette. Countries of the World (COW) I had already been to so many countries and I had spent so much time in the Vongola Library that I read so much about other places. Languages of the World, by the time I was 9 I had learned Italian, Japanese (I'm a native), Korean, English, and Russian. How did I do this? Well, I was forced to learn different languages by dad and some other people. They told me it would be good when I was older.

With more training I had learned, by the time I was 11, Russian, Arabic, Latin, Portuguese, Greek, and Latin. That was 11 languages by the time I was eleven. In Gallagher, I had to learn at a minimum of 14 languages. So it did help that they were not forcing languages into my head.

When I was in Gallagher, I learned Spanish, French, Chinese, Arabic, Farsi, Swahili, German, and Hindi. This was supposed to help with missions that we were put up to. I told Gallagher that I had no interest in working for the CIA because they needed young bright spies that could be used in missions. I'd rather work for the Vongola. The missions always look like fun.

Protection and Enforcement, this is self-explanatory. At P and E, we learned Judo, Aikido, Jujitsu and more martial arts as well as boxing. We also learned how to use guns and pressure points and pretty much everything that could be used to incapacitate someone. I learned to fight from Lal as I said earlier. But I was also taught by some other people in CEDEF.

End slight intermission.

* * *

"It better be nothing," Tsuna muttered but relaxing.

"Dame-Tsuna," Reborn said he ate earlier and came in with Basil. "It's time to train. Come on,"

Onii-chan, Reborn, and Basil left and I was left alone in the house. Mama was with Lambo in the hospital and I-pin was with her. So I'm so lonely. And Noon said that I didn't have to train anymore.

I went to the backyard and took out my rod. I stared at it and started to twirl it busting out some complicated moves awesomely like a ninja. I did some drills and went to find something to do until Tsuna came back to get me and we would go and see Gokudera's match.

I decided to go and walk around the mountains, why? I was bored. And it was ok since I had a good source of direction and a compass. I started to walk around the area and went straight north. It was a nice area since there were only sounds of nature and pretty much nothing, while in town as peaceful as it was, it was loud with all the things that Tsuna's involved in. Lambo and I-pin always arguing and then Gokudera shouting at Yamamoto, yup it's loud.

I kept walking until I heard someone whispering, "That is why you are a guardian of Vongola."

I maneuvered around a tree taking in what was in front of me. Romario was standing there and Vampire-san and Dino were fighting. A tonfa came crashing down to Dino's upper head and Dino blocked it with his whip. They were at it for a while and I was just watching for about 7 minutes 45 seconds and 37 milliseconds.

I quietly left them knowing if I bothered them, I would too be involved and I would not be able to see the match because of a Vampire trying to bite me to death.

I walked back south and found the main road again. I walked back to my house taking in the peace in this neighborhood. I didn't want to go to school because I was too lazy and what's the point of learning something you already learned about.

"Tadaima," I called out in the house. Then I forgot. No one was there because they were taking care of Lambo. I walked up to Tsuna's room and wondered if I was going to be able to live somewhere else because it seems that there is not enough space for me to stay. With Bianchi and the two kids living here, plus reborn and then Tsuna should sleep alone (but reborn still in his hammock).

I didn't want to be a bother so I am going to ask Reborn about it soon. I looked around and realized how lonely I was and I decided that I should go and get some ice cream. Mmmmm, Ice cream. I loved ice cream. It was so yummy and it wiped away my sorrow. Not desserts.

I walked down the isolated street that was to lead to the shopping district. I looked around and decided on a small store that sold snacks. I walked inside and went to the frozen section. I took out my wallet from my backpack and looked to see how much money I have. Hah, $30. (I am still too lazy to convert the money).

I took a Magnum from the freezer and walked to the cashier. Putting the ice cream on the counter I looked up at the man expectantly and patiently waiting for him to ring it though the register. He scanned it and I gave him the money and left happily eating ice cream.

Seemingly walking nowhere, I started to unconsciously walk around the area and came upon the school. Great, just my luck. I could have stayed with the comfy bed all day and miss the match. But then, I'd have to answer to Bel and Tsuna because of my absence.

I walked inside and went to the window….. to the wall….. then to the roof (get it?). I walked to the third floor and coincidentally, I stumbled upon Tsuna.

"Yo, Onii-chan," Tsuna turned to look at the owner of the voice who was calling him. He smiled when he saw me.

"Hello, Basil, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Reborn" I nodded at the boys next to my brother.

"Konbanwa, Yuki-dono," I smiled at him and turned back to my brother.

"Hello to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled.

"Hello," Reborn and Yamamoto said in unison.

"Where is Gokudera?" I asked Tsuna. Tsuna suddenly turned worried. "I don't know."

Then guess what happened. A dramatic explosion. And suddenly out comes Gokudera out of the smoke like he's some hero. "Sorry for keeping you waiting, tenth," he said.

I couldn't help it. I broke out laughing. Tsuna just stared at me. "What's so funny?"

I tried to breathe between breaths. "Gokudera…. Over… dramatic… too… funny… what…. Is….. With…. Him… Clothes…. Are… stupid…" I tried to breathe but my stomach hurt. I started to cough to try to stop my laughing.

The Cervello explained that the whole 3rd floor will be the battlefield and that every couple minutes; there will be an explosion of wind. Then one big, huge explosion at the end. I got bored with their talk and decided to leave to go the waiting area. But I heard something that sounded like Bel.

"Ushishishi, is the princess here to cheer me on?" I turned and saw Bel staring at me. Everyone else was just looking at me with the face asking, everyone else was just looking at me with the face asking, _why is he calling her princes?_

"I'm not cheering anyone on; I'll probably be labeled as traitor. But if you kill him, I will never talk to you again. Then again, you never listen. So do whatever you want," I looked at Tsuna. I was waiting for the part where he forces me into that circle thing.

Belphegor came and there was one thing that stood out in their conversation," A death match. Sounds like fun." What the hell? Who would say that?

I walked up to Gokudera and slapped him, "Don't die, ok?" Gokudera grunted and looked away. I looked over at Bel. "You too," I muttered and walked back to my very nice corner. They talked a little more then I heard Ryohei say, "Wait, before the match let's do the usual."

Gokudera argued back saying he doesn't need it. "Don't be like that but somehow, I think that we are all connected in this battle. I don't want anyone to be left out," Tsuna said. Gokudera seemed so touched by this that his eyes closed and he started to become even more over-dramatic.

"Jyuudaime, I had no idea that you were so concerned about us," Gokudera agreed and like I said, Tsuna included me in that circle thing but I did not make a sound. Why can't we do the five meter rule?

"Hey, Gokudera?" Gokudera turned to me. "Be careful," He nodded and I turned to finally go to the observer's box. Walking with Tsuna behind me, we made it and started to watch the screen.

"Don't push yourself," Tsuna said to his best friend.

Gokudera stood there waiting for Belphegor to make a move. Surprisingly, Bel made his way over to Gokudera and told him something. I wasn't listening much lately. No one could see it, but Bel put a wire on Gokudera's shoulder. Bel you are such a cheater. You can't even throw a knife right. When we were training together, he never really used wires. I was taught not to use wires.

The Cervello decided to be all dramatic once more and said, "For the Vongola Storm Ring, Gokudera Hayato versus Belphegor. Battle Start!"

Gokudera threw a bomb at Bel, probably to see how he will act. Good luck with that. In return, Bel threw knives that formed a circle above Gokudera's head. Gokudera jumped back to avoid being hit. Gokudera threw his bombs. "Three times the bombs," he yelled. Bel just stepped back and a gust of wind took the bombs out the window and it exploded outside the building.

"Tsuna," I called to my brother. "Did you forget who will be mad once he finds out about the damage done to the school?" He did a double take remembering the Vampire. But then Gokudera was being attacked by Belphegor and forgot all about the Vampire.

"How did he attack if he was still in the hallway?" Almost everyone in the room yelled. Bel threw knives at Gokudera while he was in the hallway. Bel saw a shadow on the door and threw a lot of knives and became all cocky thinking he won. Whatever it was fell and it was a human model.

"FAIL BEL," I started laughing at him. I was laughing a lot today. I closed my mouth. It was natural for me to say "fail" at everything the Bel messed up with. Gokudera then explained that he know knew the tricks to Bel's attacks and most likely thought that with the newfound information, he could defeat him. Gokudera threw bombs that were sure going to miss because of the gust of wind between the two opponents.

But then he yelled "Go," and the bombs changed twice in direction. It hit Bel. Oh, shit. It hit Bel.

"OH SHIT. DAMN IT, GOKUDERA. He is going to die. Gokudera did the worst thing to do the Belphegor," I yelled from my corner. Everyone looked at me.

"When Bel spills his 'royal blood', all hell's about to break loose," I pointed to the screen. Gokudera looked for Bel who started to laugh like a maniac. Everyone looked horrified.

"It spilled my royal blood," Bel yelled throwing his head back and acting like an idiot. "It's about to begin, Prince the Ripper's true nature," Viper said. Everyone started at Bel who was still laughing like a maniac. Bel started attacking aimlessly and when he was about to jump Gokudera, Gokudera threw a bomb at Bel. Bad choice.

Gokudera headed for the library and used hooks to fight of Bel hitting him square. Everyone thought that Bel was done for. It was impossible. Bel was a natural born killer. Gokudera asked Bel to take back the insult and proceeded to take the ring off of Bel. Bel woke up and tried to take Gokudera's ring. And then the detonations of the hurricane thingies started.

Gokudera was getting tired and it was obvious. His eyed were getting heavy. Shamal asked him to come back. He said no because he did not want to shame the tenth. Everyone all together started to ask for Gokudera to come back. Tsuna started to lose his patience.

"I can't back down now, even if I die," Gokudera yelled.

"Knock it off, why do you think we are fighting?" Tsuna yelled. "We are going to have a snowball fight and watch fireworks together. That's why we are fighting and getting stronger. I want to laugh with everyone but if you die it's all meaningless," These words seemed to have an impact on Gokudera.

The detonators rang.

Tsuna started to cry, everyone else was sad because we lost one of our friends. I put my hand into a fist. Damn it, Gokudera was actually a nice friend even though I barely knew him and he was always with Tsuna. And Bel was probably hurt in that explosion too. Tsuna came up to me, "I know you weren't allowed to tell us anything but could you have told us about that?" I shook my head side to side.

"I never let them look at your bio's they did not know anything about you," I replied.

"Look over there," Reborn pointed to the smoke that was coming out of the area. Gokudera came out. He was battered and bruised and I just realized what he was wearing. Bandages all around his body. Weird. Anyway, back onto topic.

"You look horrible," I kicked his side not too hard. He looked at me and chuckled. "You also did not listen to me," I did that hand motion where you move your finger up and down in an accusing manner.

"Sorry, Juudaime," he looked over to Tsuna. "I came for the fireworks," He said. He used up his energy to stand up and ask Yamamoto for help. Yamamoto laughed and said all right. I can't believe that he thinks that this is a game.

Suddenly, one of Levi's henchman things came up and said that someone was advancing through their forces. I froze knowing who this was. "Tsuna, you forgot about Hibari didn't you?" I asked him. He nodded and in came in royal highness. The king of Vampires came in with tonfas out.

"For breaking into the school and vandalizing the premises. As well as joint responsibility, everyone will be bitten to death," He seethed at us. Glaring at each and every one of us under his deathly gaze.

Levi came up to try to beat up Hibari, acting all "cool" and ended up being tripped by him. I started laughing at him. "Wow Levi, beaten up by a 15 year old and you are what? 23?" I laughed again, everyone staring at me.

"I'd like to see you do better," I crouched down to his level. "I can beat the crap out of you. And you know that. Remember what happened that one day you pissed me off?" Levi stared at me terrified. The Varia started laughing at Levi.

Squalo decided that he should cut up Hibari. He said, "HEY! HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I SLASH YOU OPEN?!" Hibari looked at him asking him if he was next.

"Hey there, can you wait because the long haired one is my opponent," Yamamoto said.

So, Yamamoto got Hibari all mad and what was I doing? Listening to my IPod, I took it off after listening to "Bad Boy" by Bigbang. The most awesome Korean boy band ever! And Reborn was telling Hibari that he could fight Mukuro soon. Cool right? So, Hibari left and that's pretty much all we did. I was barely paying attention so sorry that you could not get enough detail. (you should know what I was talking about though)

"Tomorrows match is going to be between the Guardians of Rain," I looked over at Yamamoto. He was looking at Squalo who was boasting about himself. Oh well. I should go to school tomorrow. I have nothing better to do. And maybe I can talk to that Vampire and become friends with him.

Or maybe not.

* * *

So i took forever and i am sorry. Yuki's battle is soon. But not the next chapter.


	9. The Next Battle

Gomenasai, minna-san. My mom took my computer. I hope I make it up with this update.

(Yuki's POV)

Stretching my arms, I took a look around the room I shared with Tsuna. The bed where Tsuna lay was empty, probably because he was training with Reborn. I stretched my arms again, getting up from the futon. I made my way to my suitcase which held my clothes. Taking out the uniform I got dressed quickly and went downstairs. Mom was with Lambo so I had to make some food. I got some toast and started walking towards the school.

I was really early. Getting there 45 minutes before school, amazingly, there were a lot of people there. Well, not outside. The vampire would bite them. They were inside. You could tell because you can see shadows of them.

I saw the vampire staring at me while he was watching everyone go in, "Hello, Vampire-san." He looked away and stayed quiet. "Gosh," I muttered. "Get some manners, you need to say hi back when someone says hi to you." I felt something metal hit my head. "What was that for?" I asked glaring at the boy.

"Get to class," He glared back. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the school. While I was walking to my classroom, a boy came up to me. He had spiky black hair and a case for a sword on his back.

"Yuki-chan," He said. I know this kid. Its Mochida, the one that dad told me about. He challenged Tsuna because Tsuna asked Kyoko out. "What?" I smiled lightly, faking innocence. "I was wondering if you would go out with me," he smirked boldly as if he knew I was going to accept him.

I smirked back lightly tracing his arm, "And why would I do that?" I asked, venom lacing my voice.

"Well, because I really like you," he said back without hesitation. I pushed him down. SLAP! There was a huge bruise on his cheek.

"Do you think I don't know what you did to my brother?" I narrowed my eyes. "You are pathetic."

He stood up embarrassed to be brought down by a girl, "Like you can do any better. I bet you you can't beat me. I'll make you a deal, if you beat me=, I'll leave you alone. If you don't you will be my girlfriend," He looked over at me. I just stared at him with no emotion.

"No thanks, I'd rather not," I said walking away. Sigh, how did Tsuna put up with this douche bag?

"I'm pathetic, youre the one walking away from a challenge. Why? Because you're scared, huh?" He taunted. I rolled my eyes at his antics.

"Ask permission from Hibari-san, then I'll fight you," I raised an eyebrow at him as he froze in place. "I'm not going to be the one responsible for the fight, that's why I'm walking away. I have more common sense than you, idiot," I kept walking. Mochida was mad.

"She's just scared," he laughed. "Pathetic." I turned and walked back to him. "Oh, are you going to fight me now," He took out his sword and swung it at me as I passed by. I dodged and kept walking. "Oi, where are you-?" He saw Hibari and everyone in the way ran to the side.

"Vampire-san," I called to the vampire. He raised his eyes at me. "Do I have permission to beat up this asshole?" I pointed to Mochida. He just stared at me with his cold blue-gray eyes.

"Go ahead," He walked away. I smiled in the inside. Turning, I saw Mochida smirking at me.

"Is that enough to get you to fight me?" I nodded. He motioned for me to follow as well as everyone else. Please note that this is about 30 minutes before class actually started. We went to the place where the Kendo club meets.

"Oh and please play fair, don't worry I have my own sword. And I don't need gear because this will be quick," He boasted once in the kendo room. I rolled my eyes once more and said, "I won't use a sword because I don't have one. Is that ok?"

He shook his head and said, "Hand her a sword," two boys came to give me one sword. "Can I get a different one?" I asked him.

"Why?" He asked me. "It's a perfectly fine sword."

"If it's perfectly fine, why did you need two people to give it to me?" I asked him.

"Just take it," I took the sword in my hand and swung it. The kendo club gasped. I hear someone mutter, "That's one of the heaviest swords in the club. And she just swings it like its nothing," Mochida looked slightly shocked but quickly hid it.

"Ready?" He asked me. He swung at me and I dodged. Quickly, I found an opening and hit him. He stepped back and I hit him again. I didn't bother with hitting him like I would with a real sword. I just kept hitting him straight down. I kept hitting him until he was on the mat. "Can I leave now?" I asked him.

He scoffed and said, "I was going easy on you," I smiled and walked out. I win, I thought.

LUNCH

I walked to the roof so that I could have peace and quiet. Opening the door I looked around to see if anyone was there. Well, no one for now.

"Herbivore, what do you think you're doing?" a deadly aura appeared.

"I'm going to eat, what does it look like I'm doing?" I asked him. I sat with him eating my food. It was a bento with sushi I bought and onigiri. Taking an onigiri out, I handed it to the vampire, "Eat." He shook his head. This boy is so stubborn. "It's fine. I didn't poison it. Promise," I chuckled at his expression even though it was cold you could see some hesitation in it. He took from my hand and took a bite. "See, I didn't poison it. No one trusts me," I muttered.

When I finished, I put the bento away and sat with my feet out. My eyes started to drift a little bit, making my eyesight a little blurry. I should take a bat nap (NCIS). A nap that lasts about 5-10 minutes but you are partially awake since you are aware of the things around you. I looked at my watch seeing that there's about 20 minutes of lunch left, I started to let my eyes droop.

10 minutes later I felt something hard on my lap. Opening my eyes, I looked to see a raven haired vampire sleeping. _The fudge? What time is it? Nii-chan's going to kill me._ I poked his head and a tonfa whirled out in his hand almost hitting me on the head, if I hadn't ducked, I could've died.

"Chill out," I said to the vampire. "I'm too young to die. I'm only 14," He glared at me. I looked over at my bag, which had mysteriously appeared to have floated up here from the classroom.

My stomach grumbled slightly, I want to eat. I ate all my lunch and it was about….3:30. I slept for about 5 hours. Great, and the battle is going to be soon.

The vampire stood up walking to the door. He dramatically disappeared from my view, his gakuran flowing behind him. I stood up and dusted my pants. I took my bag and walked down to the front of the school.

Where to eat, where to eat? I can go home, but then mama is not there. I should just go buy some ice cream. Walking, I took out my phone. I called Dino. The conversation went like this.

Dino: Ciao what can I do for you, Yuki?

Me: Can you spend the rest of the day with me until the battle?

Dino: Sure where should we meet up

Me: Namimori Middle School. I'm gonna get some ice cream first though.

Dino: I will be there in 30 minutes.

Me: Bye

Dino: Bye *hangs up phone*

I finally saw an ice cream shop. It had yellow walls and small tables. But what captured my attention was all the ice cream. I walked over to the counter looking them over. My favorite flavor was birthday cake. I saw the birthday cake.

"Hello, can I help you?" a man asked. I asked him for the birthday cake ice cream. I got so much ice cream that he thought that I was crazy. I only got 6 scoops though. It's worth it.

I walked back to Namimori and there in all his glory was the Dinosaur. "Hey Dino," I said through my ice cream.

"You could have brought me with you," He pouted. Yes, the mafia boss pouted. I took out a spoon from my bag and handed it to him, positioning myself so that we could share. "Thank you," He took a bite. "Let's go inside, I'm sure Kyoya won't mind," I shook my head, I swear he is gay. I followed him to the roof again.

"Oh, Kyoya, its nice to see you here," Dino mused. Said Vampire took out his tonfas, charging at Dino. Dino stepped to the side, his whip out. "Now, now, we are only here to hang out," He stared at Hibari who put his tonfas down.

"Wake me up and I'll bite you to death," I started laughing. Me and my dirty mind….

"What's wrong," Dino asked. I took deep breathes trying to calm myself down.

"So, Vampire-san, you gonna bite my older brother?" Dino finally understood the meaning behind my words.

"You are really weird, Yuki," He chuckled. I shrugged continuing to eat my ice cream. "Wanna play a game?" I stared at him with a questioning glare.

"sure," I paused. "Does the Vampire have to play too?" He nodded. "Depends on what game," I muttered.

"Truth or dare," I grinned.

"We have to wait for Tsuna and the rest to play that game,"

"Fine, I'll stay a little more after the ring battles then," he took a bite of my ice cream.

* * *

(Hibari's POV)

"Fine, I'll stay a little more after the ring battles then," The blond idiot said to the omnivore. He used his spoon to eat some of her ice cream. Those unfamiliar emotions came through me. I just pushed it aside, once again. I laid back down trying to ignore their useless chatter.

Later on

"Well, I am going to head down to the where the ring battle will be, how about you Yuki?

"Ugh, it's that manlady's battle. I really don't want to go, but Yamamoto is fighting so I have to see him kick Squalos ass," She jumped up. "Lets go, you going to come Hibari?"

I stayed quiet, "He's not coming, he might watch from up here,"

"Make sure the herbivore wins," I said. She nodded and walked away with the blond idiot.

* * *

(Yuki's POV)

AFTER THE BATTLE

"That was so epic," I said. "Yamamoto was all like, BAM! And then Squalo was all 'don't taint my pride as a swordsman," I said trying, but failing, to imitate Squalo's voice.

"Thanks," Yamamoto laughed, scratching the back of his head. Tsuna was congratulating Yamamoto as well and Gokudera was all 'not that bad for a baseball idiot'.

"The next battle is the battle of the mist," The Cervello said.

"Who's the mist guardian?" Tsuna yelled at Reborn. Reborn, being the mysterious guy he is, didn't tell us anything. Ugh, such a meanie.

Well, l guess we'll see tomorrow, I thought.

* * *

Sorry it sucks. I was doing a lot of stuff over the month. I'll try to make it up to you. PROMISE! Well, I know you hate me but Bai!

Sorry it was so short. -.- Ill make it up to yo guys promise x100000

**I NEED DARES! PLEASE SEND IN SOME DARES**!


End file.
